


Into the Woods: An Unholy Misadventures Summer Special

by faerieincombatboots



Series: The Unholy Misadventures of Sister Serafina [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex in the woods, Spanking, Swimming, The Ghouls are not Human, Vaginal Sex, Water, because of the cranky fire ghoul, cranky fire ghoul, erotic use of a Ghoul tail, mentions of heat and breeding cycles, not a metaphor, some poppies literally die, such a cranky fire ghoul, summer shenanigans, the careless slaughter of innocent flowers, wet bathing suits, wet clothes, yeah i'm hopping on that bandwagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieincombatboots/pseuds/faerieincombatboots
Summary: It's the Unholy Misadventures Second Annual Summer Special!Sister Serafina and the Fire Ghoul Formerly Known as Dewdrop, are about to get busy when the Cardinal summons her up to his office. Burning with envy, the Ghoul goes awol. Luckily, Serafina knows exactly where to find him, and how to cheer him up.Takes place during and after Weapons of Mass Distraction
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Sister(s) of Sin, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Sister(s) of Sin
Series: The Unholy Misadventures of Sister Serafina [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284482
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Into the Woods: An Unholy Misadventures Summer Special

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to the events of part four of the Unholy Misadventures series, Weapons of Mass Distraction. I highly recommend you give it a little read before you read this one, if you haven't already (though I highly recommend rereading too, I know I reread my personal favorites).
> 
> I refer to the Ghoul known as Dewdrop by the name of Ember in this story, for a variety of reasons. I think it suits him very well.
> 
> As always, I own nothing, and make no profit from my works. Copia and the Ghouls are based on stage characters and alter egos, and not intended to resemble any real person.

_“Tell me, Sister…” The Fire Ghoul had growled in Sister Serafina’s ear._  
_“Shall we slip away somewhere quiet? Or should I fuck you here in front of everyone?”_

But he never got an answer. Before the Sister could make a decision, Cardinal Copia had stuck his head out the window and summoned her up to his office. She sighed petulantly, but obeyed, whispering only one word to the Ghoul:  
"Later"

But now, instead of helping Aether and Swiss trim hedges and water the flower beds, Ember finds himself standing in the middle of the grassy courtyard, staring up at the Cardinal’s window and listening to the sounds emanating from within. The Ghoul’s keen ear can detect the familiar sound of fleshy buttocks being struck by an open palm. It’s a sound he knows very well, himself having spanked Sister Serafina many times. Ember especially likes doing it while fucking her from behind, slapping her ass in time to his thrusts. He could be doing that right now; if the Cardinal hadn’t snatched her up first. The Rat Boy’s been getting a little big for his ridiculously tight britches these days. A low, frustrated growl starts to rise in Ember’s throat.

“Come on, mate,” A voice says from behind him.  
“Swiss and I can’t do this on our own.”

The voice belongs to the Aether Ghoul. If the Ghouls were still allowed to have leaders, it would probably be him, the burly and beefy Ghoul transferred from the one of the British Ministries. Ember turns to look at his comrade. Aether’s got his sleeves rolled up, and he’s unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a particularly impressive expanse of hair on his broad chest.

“Besides, the sooner we get done, the sooner we get to have a beer,” Aether continues, temptingly.

Ember only grunts. Beer does not moan when you stick your dick in it.

“I don’t want a beer,” The Fire Ghoul grumbles petulantly.  
“I want Sister Serafina,”

Aether glances up at the window, and listens in on Serafina being spanked by Copia. If he knows anything about the Cardinal, he knows that they’ll be hearing much more than this, and that the Sister is going to be up there for a while.

“You’ll have to wait,” The Aether Ghoul says patting Ember’s back.  
“You know the Cardinal is going to have to fuck her when he’s done,”

Ember growls at the thought; normally, he doesn’t mind sharing Serafina with her other partners. Hell, he even enjoys it sometimes, like when he and Aether spit roasted her at the Walpurgisnacht orgy. But lately, Cardinal Copia has been particularly solicitous of the Sister’s time, Bogarting her like a joint. The Ghoul will invite her to join him and the others for drinks, to spend some time with them, and two out of three times she’ll say something like:

“I can’t, I’ve been summoned by the Cardinal.”

Or she’ll say:

“I can’t, the Cardinal wants me to meet him tonight,”

Ember finds that he’s frustrated to say the least, feeling jealous and territorial of the Sister in a way that surprises him. Normally he only feels like this during the full moon, when a Ghoul enters a feral state of mind, similar to being in heat or rut. He’s more prone to irrational behavior, unable to control his human Glamour or keep his pants on. So it’s strange that he’s been feeling this way, when the moon is waning, and he doesn’t know why it’s happening to him.

“I know it’s rough having to share her again,” Aether says intuitively, squeezing his fellow Ghoul’s shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort.  
“And the Cardinal doesn’t handle these matters with the same grace that Papa did, at least not yet. But he’ll figure it out eventually,”

The sounds coming from the window have finally ceased. In the lull between the spanking, and the inevitable fucking going on up in Copia’s office, the beefy Ghoul manages to press a hose into Ember’s hand and steer him towards a flower bed.

“Working will take your mind off it,” He reassures the Fire Ghoul.

And for a few minutes, Aether is correct. Ember successfully hydrates some thirsty flowers, bright scarlet poppies; brothers to the one Aether gave Sister Serafina. She looked so cute and sexy with that flower tucked into her dark hair, like a pinup girl for the Official Calendar of Hell. He can’t wait until she comes back out here…

But then the moaning begins; the sound drifting down through the open window. Ember freezes at the sound and looks up at the window, as if expecting them to be right there. Would Copia fuck her in front of all them, make them watch as he claims her for his own? The thought fills the Fire Ghoul with equal parts wrath and lust as he listens to the moans coming from the Cardinal’s office get louder. He’s lost all concentration, letting the hose run until the flower bed he’s watering turns into a soggy mess of drowned flowers and mud.

Then just as suddenly as they started, they stop, and all is silent again. Ember doesn’t know why it happened, but he thanks Lucifer for it. He can get back to work.

The three Ghouls manage to make some progress with their chores, even though they all catch themselves wondering what’s going on up in the office. Swiss, Ember and Aether all know from personal experience just how loud she can be. Later they will find out that she was trying to stay silent for their sake, and to be petty to Copia, unwilling to play his games. But right now, they only have their imaginations to provide the answers.

Suddenly, a very long, loud and satisfied moan cuts through the thick summer air. It’s a sound the Ghouls know very well: the sweet sound of Sister Serafina coming and coming hard. Aether and Swiss exchange knowing grins and nudge each other playfully with their elbows, amused more than upset. But Ember only growls, twisting the garden hose in his fists. He could be, no should be, the one making her moan like that. He imagines all the numerous ways he can make her do it; with his fingers, his tongue or his cock. Sometimes, he’s even gotten her off by making her ride his thigh. Or using his tail. Does Copia give her thigh rides? Does Copia make her scream and squirt like the Fire Ghoul has? Does Copia have a talented tail? A wave of frustration, envy and lust rises up in him, and he throws the hose to the ground and makes a series of indecipherable raptor-like screeches, stomping and curling his hands into little rage claws.

“See if I ever bring her another fucking Popsicle!” Ember growls, shaking his fist at the window.  
“I should go up there and…”

“You should take a walk, and calm your tits,” Swiss interjects, making the Fire Ghoul freeze mid fist shake.

“Yeah,” Aether agrees.  
“You need to cool off,”

“And you both need to eat a bag of dicks,” Ember shoots back.  
“Fuck this shit, I’m out,”

He flips them the bird with both hands, and starts to leave, pausing only to rip up a few flowers and throw them at Swiss and Aether. He's so angry he misses his targets and this makes him growl and snarl all the more. Finally, he makes a dramatic and loud exit from the courtyard.

His fellow Ghouls shake their head at his antics, and turn back to their chores. It’ll be easier to finish up without having to babysit a cranky Fire Ghoul. He’s been extra spiky these days, and they can only hope he works out his issues with the Cardinal one way or another. Meanwhile, the moans have begun again, accompanied by deep grunts, and the familiar sound of flesh smacking together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little intro/teaser to warm things up, I know it's short, but the second part will be long, thick and juicy, I promise. All the fun dirty stuff in the tags will happen, I promise. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed so far, and comments if possible, comments make me write faster!


End file.
